Episode 1: The Hybrid
by Spinxy
Summary: new story, I'm an amature at Starcraft fics. Chappy 3 up.
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

Episode 1: The Hybrid Army, Chapter 1: Freedom  
  
It opened Its eyes slowly. It looked side-to-side at the Terrans walking around Its preserving chamber. It saw the construction, the security around Its chamber. Two civilian engineers were talking to each other in front of Its chamber. One pressed a button and Its laser cufflinks powered down. The glass around Its chamber slid down letting cold, purified air rush into Its chamber. Two Firebats and 5 Marines surrounded It. It slowly walked onto the snow. The small squad was leading It towards a Science Facility for more test and alterations. It trudged on, slowly, so slow that a Firebat shot into the air impatiently. This was the small break that It needed. It swung Its cloaked sword and cut the Firebats head off. It ducked down on Its extremely agile legs and charged a Marine. It jabbed in Its sword and then swung around to slice a Marine in half. The other Firebat fired Its flame-thrower but the thing jumped up. It kicked the Firebat in the head, digging Its claws into the Firebats skull. The three Marines fired but It was too quick. It rolled forward and sliced another Marine in half then turned around and jabbed Its sword into a Marines head. The last Marine turned and ran, but the thing was angry, It jumped forward and landed on the Marine, with extreme balance. It placed Its claws behind the Marines neck and drove in Its foot. The Marine collapse and It rolled off. It looked at the engineers. It focused on them and they collapsed, dead. It looked around and saw some forces were gathering up to recapture it. It ran.  
  
Siege Tank Colonel: THE HYBRID'S GETTING AWAY. GET IT NOW!  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Zeratul looked up. His eyes glowed yellow as he sensed something, he sensed an energy. A powerful energy. A familiar energy. He was linked to it. He could see its shadow running through the snow. It was on the very same planet that he had found the hybrid on. The planet of the sick Terrans, of Duran. The energy stopped moving. Zeratul could see into its mind. He could see conflict, a longing for a place, a battle of two worlds, a battle of honour or scavenger. He could now see through its eyes. It and Zeratul could see a small squad of Goliaths ahead. With unimaginable agility and power of mind, the energy ran and jumped. It soared through the air and looked down. Zeratul saw it look at a Goliath. That Goliath then fired at another. The Goliath exploded, as did the other one when it was fired upon by its teammates. The energy landed on another Goliath. It jabbed something that Zeratul couldn't see into the roof, killing the pilot inside. It jumped to the side as the Goliath was fired upon. As it was in the air, it was fired upon by the anti-aircraft missiles of the remaining two Goliaths. The energy focused on the missiles and they rolled astray. The energy landed and charged at the nearest Goliath. It drove the invisible blade through the protective glass shield and through the pilot. Blood splatted the walls as the blade came home. It turned and rolled towards the last Goliath in between the machine guns, therefore being unable to target or shoot. The energy jumped onto the top and shoved in its foot. The foot then emerged, dripping with what Zeratul assumed was red, Terran blood. It ran on from the wreckage of the battle and Zeratul was dragged back to Shakuras. He stood up and walked out of the temple that he and Artanis wiped out the attacking Zerg, but with a cost of barrenness and wasteland. He walked into the small complex near the temple where a Gateway was importing Zealots and Dragoons. He entered the Nexus temple and kneeled down and bowed his head for the loss of Fenix and the lost warrior Artanis. Jim Raynor entered also and knelt down next to Zeratul. He also bowed his head for the two warriors. Zeratul stood up and looked at the also standing Raynor. They exited and Raynor turned to Zeratul.  
  
Raynor: Zeratul, I have to tell ya, I aint takin this very well. She read my mind, she knew how I feel, and then she turns into an Overmind soldier and kills Fenix. I have some Terran forces ready and I'm going packing to Aiur, to try and regain yours and Fenix's home.  
  
Zeratul: No, Raynor. We have another thing to handle. I believe the hybrid is alive and has broken free. It shows amazing agility and enhanced Protoss psychic powers. It was a half-Protoss, half-Zerg. We need to bring it to Shakuras to help it, and maybe it will help us.  
  
Raynor punched his fist into his hand.  
  
Raynor: Alright Zeratul. But I'm still gonna go to the outer edges of Shakuras to try and regain this planet, whether this hybrid or you help me or not.  
  
Zeratul: Thankyou, Raynor. Now gather up some small forces, we'll need someone to protect this complex. En Taro Adun.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
The hybrid was hiding in a cave, as the Terrans were everywhere. It was waiting for an opportunity to escape this enclosed space, for if it was found it would be cornered and unable to escape unharmed. There was a break in the ranks as a Firebat started smoking his cigarette and another Marine took a Stim Pack.  
  
Marine: Aaah that's the stuff.  
  
The hybrid ran for the Marine. It turned around and sliced off the Marines hand and picked up the gun. It then jabbed its sword into the Marines head and fired at the startled Firebat. The Firebat fell onto the ground and fired at the hybrid's leg. The hybrid flipped over the Firebat and drove in its sword. It started to run with its sword in the holster underneath its cloak and the gun in its right hand.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Zeratul and Raynor sat in the Transport. Four other transports were flying with them. Raynor picked up his rifle and aimed. He swung it around and aimed again.  
  
Raynor: So, what type of hybrid is it?  
  
Zeratul: I do not know. All I know is that it is Protoss and Zerg, a most beastly cross that I ever imagined. Duran is a sick being.  
  
Raynor: Samir Duran?  
  
Zeratul: Yes.  
  
Raynor: Him? I always thought he'd turn out in some sick and twisted way.  
  
Zeratul: What are you talking about, Raynor?  
  
Raynor: He was in the Barracks with me, ages ago. He was always talking about how many different ways he could kill a Zerg or Protoss. And then a Dark Archon controlled him and his mind changed. He then allied with Sarah.  
  
Zeratul: Kerigan.  
  
Raynor: Yeah, and now he's betrayed her. His mind is warped, so he makes warped things. Like the hybrid.  
  
Transport Pilot: We are now entering the planet atmosphere, be ready to deploy.  
  
They flew down to the planet and saw many Missile Turrets. Zeratul could sense the energy again. He was now looking through its eyes again. He could see the fleet. The hybrid then destroyed the turrets by shooting a Terran machine-gun, hitting it with what now Zeratul realised to be a Dark Templar sword, and shooting the beam of an Archon from the hand that held the sword. The three Missile Turrets were destroyed and the Transports were able to land. They deployed and the squad landed on the snow. Terrans were running after the hybrid. Siege Tanks, Goliaths, Vultures, Marines and Firebats. The Hybrid kept running. Zeratul saw blue cloud follow its body when it moves. Its top half was that of a High Templar with a Dark Templar cloak. Its bottom half was of a Zergling, explaining the speed and agility of it. It ran into the ranks of the Protoss and Terrans. It turned around and looked at a Siege Tank. It immediately went into Siege Mode and fired at a Goliath. The Goliath exploded and the swarm of Terrans turned on the Tank. It fired at a group of Marines, killing five. That Siege Tank exploded and another one went into Siege Mode and that one fired at another Siege tank. The rear-end of the Tank blew off and it rolled onto a squad of Firebats, then it exploded killing the other Firebats around it. The Siege Tank fired again and blew off the top of a Siege Tank. Zeratul's and Raynor's ranks opened fire. The Zealots didn't run in because they would be slaughtered. The Marines fired, as did Raynor. The Dragoons fired and the hybrid controlled many Terrans. One Siege Tank went into Siege Mode. It fired on the Protoss ranks and blew it open. Several Zealots were flown into the air, being blown apart by the blast. Zeratul was thrown into the air from the force of the blast. Zeratul saw no Science Vessels so he ran into the battle, being cloaked he wouldn't be able to be seen. He jumped onto the Siege Tank and sliced off its roof. The Terran inside was also killed. Zeratul Jumped onto a moving Goliath, using it as a horse to kill anything it ran past. The Goliath then stopped and Zeratul barely managed to stay on. Zeratul hopped off and sliced the Goliath in half, and the pilot.  
  
Zeratul: Get into the Transports, we need to go to Shakuras.  
  
Everyone ran to the Transports, including the hybrid. Zeratul entered the Transport and they all took off. Zeratul looked at the hybrid. It still had the Dark Templar sword and the Terran machine-gun. Now, looking at the top half of the hybrid, Zeratul knew why it was a familiar energy.  
  
Zeratul: Aldaris! 


	2. Chapter 2: Aldaris' Story

hapter 2: Aldaris' story  
  
Zeratul: Aldaris how did you survive? Kerigan murdered you.  
  
Aldaris: I know Zeratul. After she did her servant, Samir Duran, summoned back my body using an Arbiter under his control.  
  
Zeratul: He is more powerful than I thought, has he any thoughts of overtaking Kerigan?  
  
Aldaris: Yes. He has left her to fend for herself and then started doing more tests on me, making me like this.  
  
The distaste in his voice was evident as he looked down at his Zergling legs. Zeratul bowed his head for Aldaris.  
  
Aldaris: Zeratul, I know I did not trust you and betrayed you, branding you a traitor in my ranks. Many have died for what I did. And I apologise with utmost humility. I only hope Adun will forgive me, even in... this form.  
  
Zeratul's eyes glowed as he looked at Aldaris.  
  
Zeratul: I forgive you, Aldaris, I only hope you and Adun will forgive me. I intervened more than the mighty Tassadar hoped. That caused your beliefs, as did my peoples banishment. For that, I am sorry.  
  
Aldaris: I forgive you Zeratul, and so does Adun.  
  
Raynor: Hey, sorry to break it up, but we're landing now. The Transports landed and the occupants walked towards the complex.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Aldaris sat down on a rock in the complex as a Carrier flew over his head.  
  
Zeratul: Aldaris please share your story. We have had need of your help for a long time.  
  
Aldaris: When Kerigan killed me, my body evaporated and headed to Adun and Tassadar. But I was stopped. Samir Duran drew my body back.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Now we are going into Aldaris' mind to tell the story.  
  
Aldaris opened his mind slowly and saw a green Ghost standing above him. The Ghost was Samir Duran.  
  
Duran: Come Protoss, my Queen has need of me.  
  
Aldaris was loaded into the stinking sacks of an Overlord. Duran knocked him out. He awoke in the snow with Duran, again, standing over him. Duran then cloaked himself and dragged Aldaris into a Science Facility. Aldaris used hallucination on himself and used them to distract the guards. He stood up and ran but was knocked down by a shot in the arm from Duran. Duran was revealed.  
  
Duran: Damn! Ultralisk, come here.  
  
An Ultralisk ran over and was killed instantly by Duran's Consume ability. Duran cloaked himself again and Aldaris fell unconscious.  
  
Aldaris smelt something as he woke up. He rolled his head side-to-side and looked up at a glass box. Duran and two Goliaths were up there. A Science Vessel was flying around Aldaris. Duran was looking at Aldaris' legs, so did Aldaris. What he saw disgusted him to the largest extent. Kicking madly down there was a pair of Zergling legs. The legs kept moving until Aldaris forced them to stop. Aldaris sat up and threw his hand out to a Terran Medic for help, but instead of grabbing her, he shot an Archon beam and killed her. Aldaris looked at her on the ground. Aldaris jumped up and ran for the door, extremely fast. Five Marines ran at him. He turned around and threw out his hand, expecting another Archon beam. Instead, a Dark Templars sword materialised in his hand. He swung the sword in front of him in a way of saying, "get back" but they didn't. This sword must be a real Dark Templar sword for it is cloaked. He swung the sword through two of the Marines. He rolled forward and swiped upwards through another Marine. A Marine shot and hit Aldaris in the arm. He yelled out in pain and struck down the Marine. Aldaris ran towards the last Marine. When Aldaris reached it, it was rolling on the ground clutching its head. Then it died. Aldaris looked up at Duran, who was grinning widely.  
  
Aldaris: What do you want, Terran Warrior?  
  
Duran didn't say anything but just nodded his head and Aldaris blacked out. Aldaris was then forced to harness his abilities as a "perfect warrior" (according to Duran) for the remaining three earth months, until the day he broke free.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Zeratul nodded his head. Duran had deserted Kerigan for his experiments. Duran had his own plans for the Mother Brood, and Kerigan. Zeratul stood up and walked to the Xel'Naga temple. The Xel'Naga had created two different races who were plotted against each other and humans. The humans were thrown into this position when they discovered space technology. Duran was a Terran once, until he was infested. Like all Zerg, they all want control. The Overmind, Kerigan and then Duran. Duran will kill Kerigan, eventually. When this happens, the Protoss will have to ally to defeat the horror of Duran's creations, hybrids. Zeratul turned as Raynor ran into the complex.  
  
Raynor: Zeratul, Kerigan has just contacted us. She says she is being attacked by Duran's brood and Terran forces and is asking for our help.  
  
Zeratul looked at Aldaris. Aldaris stood up and his sword again materialised in his hand so did Zeratul's.  
  
Zeratul: We will go, Raynor. For if we don't, Duran will slay her and us. Duran must be stopped. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Lost Friend

A special mention to Dark-Elk and GrimMoody, I hate to say that I'm leaving my dialogue how it is till the end of this episode. Then I will change it to "proper" dialogue. I have been playing Starcraft over and over to get the information I need for this story. And sorry but if you read the name of this Episode; it is called "The Hybrid Army"  
  
Chapter 3: A Lost Friend  
  
Zeratul and Raynor gathered up their forces for the journey to Char. The Scout Ships flew into their squads and the Carriers scattered along the area. Transports gathered up the ground forces (Zealots, Dragoons, High Templars, Archons, Marines, Firebats, Ghosts and Goliaths) into their holders and took off, so did the Scout Ships and Carriers. They flew on to Char.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Kerigan slashed her blades at a Hydralisk as she dropped out of an Overlord. She cloaked herself slashed down on another two. An Ultralisk ran up to her, it must be able to see her. She looked up and saw one of Duran's Overlords above. The Overlord blew up as several Hydralisks shot at it. The Ultralisk stopped and Kerigan jumped on its head. It thrashed around as Kerigan drove her blade into its skull. It collapsed and Kerigan jumped off. She turned around and ran towards a squad of Duran's Marines. She jumped into the middle and spun around with her blades extended. The where sliced by the blades as she spun, she cloaked herself and charged at the remaining Marines. She uncloaked as she ran out of energy. An injured Ultralisk was on its side with a squad of Firebats running towards it.  
  
Kerigan: NO!  
  
This was not out of love for her Ultralisk but she could consume this Ultralisk for much needed energy. She ran to the Ultralisk and consumed it. She turned to the Firebats and her eyes glared yellow, the Firebats fired at her, she jumped but only one Firebat let off a shot for an Infested Terran had just jumped into the middle the Firebats and detonated. The Firebats were blown apart and Kerigan ran to a set of Ghosts, but then she saw something very disturbing, a nuke targeting light at her feet. She looked up and saw the Ghost responsible for this. She ran at him. She jumped onto the ledge on which it stood and cut him in half, but it was too late. Kerigan was pushed in the back by the force of the explosion for she was not too far away from it. She looked around and saw blown up pieces of Zerg and Terran. Her main squad of Ultralisks was blown up in that nuke. She saw another nuke targeting light but she already knew where it was coming from. She ran to the right and jumped off the edge of the ledge. She spread her blades and landed on her hands as she rolled and drove her blades up and sliced the Ghost in half. Her bloodstained blades retracted as she saw the light disappear, the nuke was lost in space. She looked up and saw Protoss and Terran Transports fly overhead so did Carriers, Scout Ships, Wraiths and Battle Cruisers. She had a small smile of Gratitude to Jimmy and Zeratul for their response.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Zeratul: Land down at the back of the battle, it is safest.  
  
Transport Pilot: Acknowledged.  
  
The whole squad of Transport Ships landed at the back and the air vehicles covered them. The Transports dropped their cargo and flew into space, stationary until they were called in. Zeratul and Aldaris walked out of their Transport as Raynor walked out of his. The whole fleet flew and started attacking.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Zeratul ran and started attacking the Zerg and Terran under Duran's control. Aldaris was doing likewise but much faster. A squad of Marines ran at Zeratul and Aldaris. Aldaris flipped over the squad and the two started fighting on both sides of the squad. Aldaris retrieved his Marine rifle from his cloak and started firing at a small group of Zerglings that were running towards him. They were mowed down as Aldaris shot them. Raynor ran towards Aldaris, firing across Aldaris. Aldaris turned his head to see what Raynor was firing at. He saw Zeratul slicing at a group of Goliaths from their roofs and Raynor shooting through their glass shields. Aldaris jumped onto the nearest Goliath's roof and started driving in his sword. He jumped over one Goliath as it blew up from Raynor's constant firing. The squad was killed and the three warriors ran deeper into the battlefield.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Kerigan finished off the Siege Tank with a strike through the middle. She ran towards a group of Zerglings that were attacking a spore pool. She ran towards them and sliced one in half. She ran towards another one but had to jump back. A Sunken Colony tentacle had just shot through a Zergling. Another tentacle shot out of the ground through another Zergling. Kerigan turned around and saw Raynor, Zeratul and Aldaris (but she didn't know that yet).  
  
Kerigan: Thankyou boys.  
  
Kerigan looked at Aldaris, then at his legs.  
  
Raynor: Your little servant did this to him after YOU killed him!  
  
Kerigan: Aldaris.  
  
Aldaris: Yes Kerigan. I was made like this after I was murdered.  
  
Kerigan's face shot down from her grateful face to one of horror and sadness. She knew what it was to become part Zerg, but for a Protoss this was worse than banishment of a clan. This was what she went through, she was overrun and turned into a Zerg. But that was the work of the Overmind, but this was work of Duran. Something changed when she thought of this, something in her heart. Her knees buckled and she landed on them.  
  
Zeratul: Kerigan?  
  
Raynor: Sarah, what's wrong?  
  
Kerigan looked up and smiled into Raynor's face. The Zerg flesh on her body withdrew from her body. Her blades folded against her back. Her gun dropped from out of the Zerg flesh and her hair went back to the red/orange colour it used to be. She fell on her back.  
  
Raynor: Sarah!  
  
Raynor ran towards Sarah Kerigan as she lay on the ground. He helped her up and she stood groggily on her feet. She got her legs and looked at Raynor.  
  
Kerigan: Jimmy?  
  
Raynor: Oh my God! I-it's really you!  
  
Kerigan: Jimmy! You rat, don't think that!  
  
Raynor: You're a telepath again? You're back!  
  
Zeratul: Welcome back, Sarah Kerigan.  
  
Sarah: We need to stop Duran.  
  
For some reason, the Zerg were still under Sarah's control. Now she was no longer under Zerg influence she could think straighter, smarter. Her forces now flanked the outside as the Terran and Protoss charged up the middle. Some Goliaths and Wraiths shot down a scout ship. It took that many shots to shoot down the ships were because they were upgraded. Back at Shakuras, Zeratul and Raynor had upgraded the armour and firepower of their forces. Some more Scout Ships and Wraiths flew over and started firing on the ground forces. A group of Duran's Wraiths and Mutalisks flew towards the Protoss and Terran. They had the Defense Matrix around them making it harder to destroy them. Raynor shot at Duran's air forces, as did Aldaris and Kerigan.  
  
Raynor: Sarah, can you target nukes?  
  
Sarah: Yes.  
  
Raynor: Target the Barracks over there, we've got buildings down the back. We brought probes and M.C.V's.  
  
Sarah ran towards the Barracks and locked on the nuke. Raynor ran to cover her. Suddenly Zerglings, Hydralisks and Ultralisks surrounded Aldaris and Zeratul. Zeratul felt a new knowledge in him, as did Aldaris. They jumped into each other and started fusing. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Warrior

Chapter 4: The Perfect Warrior  
  
Sarah's targeted nuke hit it's mark, taking out the Barracks and a half a group of Goliaths. Raynor kept on firing to guard Sarah, to make up for when Mengsk drew back Raynor and left Sarah to the Zerg. Raynor and Sarah fired at a group of Scourges that were heading for a Carrier. One Scourge got through but was killed by a Dragoon. Raynor and Sarah went back-to-back, spinning and firing around each other. Raynor felt that old feeling that he had when he first met Sarah, the same feeling when he fought with her, for her. Raynor and Sarah ran and jumped off the ledge. Raynor landed on a Goliath and Sarah landed next to it. The Goliath turned to Sarah but didn't get a shot off for Raynor was shooting through its roof. Raynor ran off it as it exploded. Sarah fired at a Medic that was healing a Ghost and Raynor shot the ghost.  
  
Sarah: Watch your head Jimmy, we're in for it now.  
  
Raynor looked up and saw a squad of Ultralisks, Siege Tanks and Guardians moving towards them.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
The fusion was complete. Zeratul/Aldaris were now one, whole. They had the abilities of both Archons and Dark Archons. They were a white cloud with purple tinge on the edge. They still had the speed and abilities of both, plus the knowledge and the commitment to Adun. Any choices that were made by the mind of Zeratul and the mind of Aldaris was resolved at once. Their minds worked faster than time, which gave the thought of two creatures in one problem, which worked better. This is what happens to all Archons. They shot a beam at an Ultralisk and controlled another. The Ultralisk turned around and ran through the Zerglings, slicing them in half with its tusks. The Hydralisks fired at Zeratul/Aldaris as the Ultralisks attacked the controlled one. Zeratul/Aldaris flipped into the air and sliced open the head of a Hydralisk with their sword. They landed, turned around and fired their rifle at the oncoming Zerglings. The Zerglings spouted blood, which hit an Ultralisk in the eye. The Ultralisk started running everywhere having just been hit in the eye with blood. It trampled some Zerglings and Hydralisks. The other Zerg thought it was being controlled and started attacking it, this was the time for escape. Zeratul/Aldaris ran and jumped over the wall of Zerg and started running. They reached a ledge and jumped off it.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Raynor looked up and saw a white and purple cloud flip over the edge of the ledge on which he and Kerigan had stood moments before. Raynor saw its legs as it landed and the agility of it when took off. He recognized it to be Aldaris, but as some form of Archon was impossible. The "Archon" jumped onto an Ultralisk and cut open its head. The "Archon" then jumped onto a Siege Tank, shot an Archon beam and then leaped up onto a Guardian. This was the perfect position in this situation for neither the Ultralisks, Siege Tanks or Guardians can shoot in the air. The "Archon" Started firing Archon beams and a Marines rifle at the other Guardians. Raynor and Sarah helped. The guardians died except the one that the "Archon" stood. Raynor, Sarah and the "Archon" started firing on the Siege Tanks whom were moving into Siege Mode. The "Archon" controlled the Siege Tank who was in Siege mode. The Tank turned its turret and fired at another Tank, destroying it. The Tank was destroyed and another Tank fired at its own. Raynor saw what the "Archon" was doing.  
  
Raynor: Sarah, fire at the Ultralisks, the Archon has got the Tanks.  
  
Sarah: Right.  
  
They started shooting the Ultralisks, making it easier for the "Archon". The Tanks were killed so the "Archon moved onto the Ultralisks. It sliced of the Guardian's head and jumped onto an Ultralisk. It jumped from monster to monster, killing each one before it landed. Sarah finished off the last Ultralisk with a well-placed shot. The "Archon" walked towards Raynor and Raynor saw the face, it was familiar. Then the glint in the eye made him know.  
  
Raynor: Zeratul?  
  
Zeratul/Aldaris: I(both of their voices)/IIt is not just Zeratul here, but Aldaris as well. We are one, Raynor, our skills combined to create a hybrid Archon, us.  
  
A Ghost shot hit rock above Raynor's head. He looked up and covered his head with his arm to stop the rocks penetrating his helmet. A green Ghost walked forward, Duran.  
  
Duran: Well done Aldaris, you have exceeded my expectations. You have even created an Archon out of yourself. You still have what you always had, except an extra mind. You have perfected yourself to a new level, my level.  
  
Sarah: What do you mean your level? No Protoss ever sinks to your level!  
  
Duran: My Queen, you are you again, this will make it easier to kill you. Raynor lifted his gun to fire at Duran but he was too quick. He shot at Raynor but Sarah jumped in front of him.  
  
Raynor: Sarah!  
  
Sarah spun around as she was hit and collapsed on the ground. Raynor knelt by her side.  
  
Raynor: Sarah, why the hell did you do that.  
  
Sarah: For you.  
  
Raynor looked at her arm wound. He placed his hand on it and sealed the whole through which air would leak. Raynor looked up and saw Zeratul/Aldaris and Duran dueling. Zeratul/Aldaris were swinging their sword and Duran was using his gun. Duran was charging at Zeratul/Aldaris and they were dancing around him. Duran drove his gun right where a humans stomach would be on a Protoss, Zeratul/Aldaris bent over and Duran kicked them in the head. He shot at them and they jumped into the air. He fired again right in the middle, but time froze. The bullet stopped and Duran, Raynor and Sarah looked the hybrid Archon. They were suspended in the air and time. The cloud shrunk and disappeared, only their entwined bodies were left to be seen. A bright light shot through the sky and hit them, the same light from the Temple of Xel'Naga. The bodies were still until the impossible happened, they split. The two bodies broke apart and landed beside each other. They kept moving sideways and the bullet moved on. Duran raised his gun again but it was knocked out of his hand, he looked up and saw Zeratul's hand outstretched. He was metres away but the gun was still on they ground. Zeratul knew this would happen for it dawned on him before he and Aldaris had fused. Adun had awarded him for what he had done. Withstanding banishment from Protoss, Aldaris' accusations, helping kill Zerg Cerebrates, saving Shakuras and gaining the trust of a lost warrior. He (Zeratul) was the perfect warrior. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Power of Adun

Hi everybody, sorry this chapter is late. I am trying to make it extra good, making up for my last chapter that I'm rewriting. GrimMoody, Kerigan is not dead, just injured.   
  
Chapter 5: The Power of Adun   


Duran looked down at the gun then back at Zeratul. If they Protoss had expressions then Duran knew Zeratul would be frowning with concentration. Duran took one step towards his gun, then another. He takes a third and is thrown off his feet. Kerigan slowly stands up and leans on the wall. Raynor isn't watching her but has his eyes on Zeratul, a facial expression of shock of what had just happened. Duran rolls over and grabs his gun. He aims but is thrown backwards. Zeratul moves his arm again and a cloud of dust conceals them from Duran. Raynor walks over to Zeratul. He lowers Zeratul's arm and the dust retreats. Duran is running, with his gun, towards a small complex. Raynor runs after him and Aldaris follows. Zeratul walks over to Kerigan and looks at her pale face. She is breathing heavily and staring after Raynor. 

Zeratul: Come Kerigan, you need rest before you can fight again. 

Kerigan nods and slowly makes her way across the wall. A Protoss Transport flies over them and lands. Kerigan walks onto the extended platform as it closes up. Zeratul spins around, his cloak concealing him and he disappears. 

* * *

Aldaris is running beside Raynor as they chase after Duran. Duran enters the complex and a squad of Marines blocks the entrance. Lightning bolts rain down on the squad as Aldaris raises his hand. They enter and see no sign of Duran anywhere, only ground troops. They see dust jump up as a small underground door close. The dust also jumps up at their feet as they get shot at. Four Marines instantly turn around and start shooting, so does Raynor. Aldaris runs to the side and Raynor flanks the other side. More and more of Duran's men start firing on their own men. Aldaris and Raynor reach the door and Raynor taps it with his gun. Nothing. They walk around it and find a small lump covered with dust on the ground. Aldaris places his foot on it and nothing happens. Suddenly the ground underneath them started to move, upwards, and they jumped off it. The underground door was rising slowly and they immediately ran inside. 

* * *

Kerigan exited the landed Transport and saw Zeratul standing at the base of the platform. Zeratul swirled his arms and a cloud of dust picked Kerigan up and she was flown into a cave. She was laid down on a rock "bed" and Zeratul let her rest. A medic ran in and started to tend to her wound. Zeratul walked outside and waved down a Scout Ship. The pilot hopped out of the ship and let Zeratul float into the seat. The top closed up and the ship started to hover. The rear booster kicked in and the ship was off with Zeratul in the cockpit. 

* * *

Aldaris and Raynor stopped as the door closed. They looked around the small area; it had doors in all directions of the circular room. They walked into the middle and Raynor waved his gun around. A light shone on them and they looked up. A screen showing Duran was on and he was staring straight at them. 

Duran: Welcome Raynor and Aldaris, you have entered my arena. Soon you will be under attack by many of my... creations. See you in hell. 

Raynor: Son of bitch, he led us here. 

Aldaris: Don't fear Raynor, it only leads to defeat. 

Suddenly there were many hallucinations of themselves around the room. Two doors opened and five creatures ran out. Raynor had never seen them before but they fought with great skill. They were only equipped with claws but used them to a deadly skill. Raynor jumped to one side to dodge a claw, this one had started attacking him. He ducked and fired into the creature's stomach. Blood escaped it and Raynor fired at another. Aldaris had jumped onto a hallucination and flipped over another to slice off a creature's head. He ducked and swung his sword around. Raynor charged at the last one and blew its head off. Raynor looked down and couldn't believe his eyes. Staring at him, with blank, dark eyes, was a Zergling but below it was the bottom half of a Zealot. These were hybrids, controlled and warped to Duran's will. Another six doors opened and more hybrids ran out as the hallucinations disappeared. Psionic Storm rained down on the oncoming force and halved their ranks. Raynor fired and the fighting began again. 

* * *

Zeratul flew over the battle below and entered the complex which Raynor and Aldaris ran in earlier. He saw some Missile Turrets and they were aiming at him, they fired. He stopped and reversed, the missiles chasing after him. He dropped down and accelerated forward, he flew into the complex and the missiles followed. He swerved left and the missiles did likewise. He flew up then down and underneath a landing Barracks. The Barracks landed and the missiles hit it. The explosion ripped through the building and sent debris everywhere. The debris took out a few men and a Missile Turret. Zeratul turned around and started shooting some men. They were getting mowed down when a Goliath got in range. It shot its missiles and they hit the Scout Ship. The shield was down and Zeratul shot the Goliath. A group of Marines ran into range and started to shoot. Zeratul held his hand out and brought it back, the guns came with it. They turned around and started to shoot. The Marines were ripped apart and one bullet hit the button to the door. The door slowly started to open and a Zergling head was shot out. Zeratul picked up a cloud of dust and flew in. 

* * *

Raynor looked up as he heard the door open. A hybrid tackled him to the ground and punched him in the gut. He grabbed his gun and hit it over the head. It snapped and he hit it again. It died and he threw his gun away. He grabbed his pistol from its holster and shot another hybrid. He was shoved in the back by another hybrid. He kicked his foot backwards and hit nothing. He rolled over and saw the hybrid above him. He punched it in the face and shot it. He stood up and fired at another but only heard a click.   
Raynor: Damn, stupid piece of crap! 

He pulled out another magazine and shoved it in. He fired again and again, downing many a hybrid. A Scout Ship flew in and started to fire. He heard a voice in his head; it was Zeratul's. Zeratul: Raynor, Aldaris, you must move through the door. You cannot defeat these creatures they will not stop. 

Raynor nodded his head and started to run towards the door. He looked to the side and saw Aldaris swinging his sword to clear a path for him to walk through. He shot a blue beam out of his hand and killed another hybrid. Raynor looked around the arena and saw several Psionic Storm raining down on the hybrids that were trying to get to himself and Aldaris. Zeratul was clearing a path for Raynor and Aldaris using his Scout Ships guns. Because he was so low to the ground, several hybrids were able to jump onto his ship and started hitting it. His shield started to power down and the back of his ship was breached. A hybrid ran into the back of his seat and sent him through the front pane of glass. Zeratul stood up and turned around and ran towards a hybrid that was on the left side of his ship. He swung twice to cut it up then swung around to slice up another. He stumbled as the ship started to plummet towards the ground. He ran to the back of the ship but was too late. The ship plowed through the swarm of hybrids and exploded. Zeratul had disappeared. 

* * *

Raynor looked at the smoldering heap of the Scout Ship that Zeratul had flown to rescue them, the ship that would bring Raynor and Aldaris to safety. This was why Zeratul was gone. Something stirred in the wreckage. Raynor ran towards the ship but was blocked by several hybrids. He grabbed his pistol and shot them. He fired into their heads, their stomachs, the legs and their arms. He shot them over and over again until he ran out of bullets. He shoved another magazine in and ran towards the wreckage, Aldaris not far behind him. They ripped off the wreckage and saw a glowing figure. It stood up and looked at the two of them. He slowly floated towards the open door and landed. Raynor and Aldaris walked towards it. It stopped glowing and Zeratul was there. He looked at Aldaris, then Raynor. 

Zeratul: You both have fought well and Adun would like to grant you both with something. Two shining objects appeared in Zeratul's hand. He moved his hand towards Raynor and Aldaris and placed them on the two warriors. They both shone white and dimmed back to their normal state. Only some things had changed. Raynor the suit of a Zealot but still had his guns. He had the shield of a Protoss and also the knowledge. Aldaris couldn't tell anything different until he looked down. He didn't have his Zergling legs but his own High Templar legs. He looked up at Zeratul and Zeratul nodded his head. Aldaris stood still and went to grab his Dark Templar sword from his cape but found nothing. He was restored. He was a High Templar. 

Zeratul: Because of you two warriors, we still have a chance of survival. Adun has granted you both something have mourned for, something you both have had need for. 

Raynor was swinging his arms around, stabbing things with his Zealot lasers. Aldaris was floating around the room with his restored High Templar powers and movement. The three of them went outside to the complex. They complex was mostly destroyed so they went out through the main entrance. They made it to the middle of the battle scene but stopped. Zeratul could sense something. They turned around and saw the biggest force of Terran and Zerg charging at them. They got ready but heard something behind them. Another force was running at them from behind. They felt a thump and looked to the side. An Ultralisk and an infested Terran was running at them from the side. They danced around the infested Terran then they jumped onto the Ultralisk. They climbed onto the top and started slicing it up, Aldaris using an Archon beam which he kept. The Ultralisk ran into a wall and Raynor lost his footing. Aldaris stopped his shooting and looked at the falling Raynor. Zeratul ran and jumped to grab Raynor. Zeratul grabbed Raynor's arm and held onto the Ultralisks tusk. Zeratul pulled Raynor up and then himself. The Ultralisk ran into another wall and Raynor crouched to keep his footing. As he placed his arm to keep his balance his lasers sliced through the Ultralisks tusk. Zeratul was standing on the end and fell. He saw the infested Terran as it jumped up. Zeratul glowed white and exploded. The Ultralisk on which Aldaris and Raynor stood was incinerated, so was every other Zerg or Terran under Duran's control.   
Next Chapter   
Starcraft 


	6. Chapter 6

GrimMoody, Chrono Cross, I think you two are being a bit harsh on me with my stories. Absolutely crazy, not improving! I try to do it and you shut me down like nothing! You think a 13-year-old boy can handle this, then you are way off your mark, but not your words, they hit dead centre. I try to do what I can but it doesn't seem good enough for you, thanks for all your help! (sarcasm) To everyone else, here's your bloody story:   
  
Chapter 6: The Beginning of a New World   


Kerigan pushed the Medic back and stood up as she saw the white light. She walked to the entrance of the cave and looked at the battlefield that faced her. Protoss and Terran standing with each other on open plains, the bareness of Char tuned up. No life except the forces of Protoss and Terran, everything wiped out. Life on Char was now like life on Shakuras after the Temple of Xel'Naga was used to its potential. Kerigan took one step, then another onto the ground that was home once. She looked around the plains, the destroyed buildings, nothing to look at in awe, nothing to see except barren plains. 

* * *

Zeratul fell to the ground with Raynor and Aldaris. Raynor stood up and looked around. He saw what Zeratul had done, what Adun had done. All the hybrids were dead; not a trace was left. He grabbed Aldaris by the arm and lifted him up. Zeratul slowly stood up and stumbled, the blast had weakened him greatly. Raynor spoke into a microphone on his arm, soon after a Terran Transport ship flew in. Raynor carried Zeratul into the transport and placed him on a seat and Aldaris followed. They sat down and were flown to the back of their base. Raynor left the ship as it landed, as did Aldaris. Zeratul slumped on the seat and fell unconscious. 

* * *

  
Raynor: What was that?!?!? 

Aldaris: I do not know, but Zeratul is powerful I know that much. Something happened to us before we broke fusion. We heard a voice inside our head, it was chanting something and then everything froze. We were suspended and we separated, Zeratul looked and felt different after that. His eyes are darker and a new strength is inside him. Adun has granted him the power to defeat the Zerg! 

Raynor nodded his head and started to walk toward where Kerigan was resting. He reached the cave and was bowled over by Kerigan. She jumped up from the hug and looked down at Raynor, studying his new gear.   
Kerigan: It suits you... god you're alive! 

She hugged him again as he stood up. They heard a rumble and looked around, nothing was there except the desert of Char. Raynor shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead. Aldaris suddenly realised where the noise and looked down. Raynor saw him and looked down also, followed by Kerigan. The noise got louder and the ground started to vibrate. A Zerg claw shot out of the ground and grabbed Raynor's leg. 

* * *

Zeratul opened his eyes slowly; he looked around and saw he was in a terran Transport. He slowly got to his feet and placed his hand on the wall for balance. He walked to the opening as he heard a rumbling; he heard a scream and hurries to the opening. He looked around the corner and saw a small claw coming out of the ground and holding onto Raynor's leg. Kerigan grabs her gun and shoots it off. More hands are shooting out of the ground, Protoss and Zerg, all trying to get out. A hybrid pops out of the ground and Raynor slices it in half with his lasers. More and more start jumping out of the ground and running at the group of three warriors. Zeratul felt a new energy run through him as he saw the battle. He jumped off the platform and drew his sword as he ran. Raynor saw Zeratul as he sliced the head off a hybrid. 

Zeratul: Raynor! Get your people into the Transports and head off. Aldaris do the same with our men. I will reach you soon! 

* * *

Raynor ran to the front of the base with Aldaris while Kerigan ran to a Transport and Sniperred what hybrids she could. 

Raynor: Get into the Transports, the hybrids are attacking us! They're coming through the ground! 

Terran and Protoss swarmed into the Transports as hybrids jumped through the ground. Raynor did what he could to clear a path for himself and Aldaris but the hybrids were popping up faster than he could move. He had to all he could just to hold them off. Aldaris shot beams and brought down Psionic Storm to clear a path but didn't manage; the fighters from different worlds were overrun. 

* * *

Zeratul sliced off one head and drove his blade into another. He yelled in frustration as the hybrids continued to arrive in an endless pandemonium. He looked up and saw that the swarm of hybrids was consuming Aldaris and Raynor. He ran towards them, placed a foot on a hybrid's head and jumped. He soared through the air towards them. He landed and a shock wave threw the hybrids around him off their feet/claws. He held his hand out towards a group and they instantly keeled over. Zeratul aimed his hand at Raynor and threw his arm back. Raynor and Aldaris flew towards the Transports. When they landed they scrambled into the Transport as Zeratul was tackled by a hybrid. He jumped up and threw the pile of hybrids off him. The stood still and looked at the hybrids, all of which were looking at him with dark, red eyes. A hybrid took one step forward and was shot in the back by Kerigan. Raynor shot another and the rest pounced. Zeratul took a glance up at Raynor; he and the others were in an airborne Transport. Zeratul nodded and jumped up. He landed on a hybrid and kicked off from its head, shooting him into the Transport. Zeratul landed on the ramp and crawled in. Raynor extended his hand and Zeratul took it and was lifted up. Kerrigan: Will they come for us... after what happened? 

Zeratul: Yes Kerrigan, the hybrid army will find its way to us and then we will have to fight it. 

Raynor: For now, we have to rest and build up our defenses. This won't be a treat. 

Aldaris: I agree with Commander Raynor, this is the begging of the New World. 

* * *

  
I know it's shorter than the rest but I'm not in the writing mood. 

* * *

  
Next Chapter   
Starcraft 


	7. Chapter 7

pChapter 7: Preparation p pThe Transports and remaining Scouts flew off towards Shakuras with their occupants wary and wounded. Many Protoss and Terran lost their lives to the Zerg forces and Terran forces. The hybrids destroyed four Transports, which held no occupants but left some warriors stranded on Char. The two Carriers were shot down and some Scout Ships were taken down with them. The aircraft zoomed to Shakuras when the sirens sounded. Raynor headed to the cockpit and Kerrigan stood next to him. Raynor looked at the screen as the Transport lurched. All the other ships were covered in something that resembled a Scourge but had a proper body. The Transport echoed as one of the creatures landed on it. Kerrigan placed a hand on Raynor's shoulders. pKerrigan: Jim, what is it? pRaynor: Some creatures are attacking us. Get your gun, we're gonna try and stop them. Aldaris, Zeratul, get up. We're being attacked! pRaynor pressed a button on his suit and a breathing apparatus placed itself on his mouth, Kerrigan did the same but her helmet folded over instead as a Zerg claw shot through the back of the ship. All the air was sucked out and the Terran pilot's head instantly swelled. Raynor jumped forward and hit a button on the wall. The door shut and filled the cockpit with air but it was too late. The pilot's head had exploded and left the ship without control. The back of the shop was ripped open and several of the creatures entered, flapping their wings. They have the wings of a scourge but the body of an Infested Terran. Zergling claws protruded from the body and a Zealots head sat on the top. They eyed at the four occupants of the Transport as their eyes glowed red. The first charged at Kerrigan, soaring through the ship and aimed a claw at her face. She ducked and rolled forward to avoid it, aimed her gun at its head and fired. Its head exploded as Kerigan shot the next one. Raynor jumped up and sliced one in half and stabbed a second with his lasers. Aldaris used Psi Wave to knock one back into space and take some with it. Zeratul sliced ones wings off and drove through with his sword. brAldaris: We need to get to another ship, this one will just float forever. pRaynor nodded in agreement and stepped out of the ship. He saw scout ships firing at hybrids and one Transport blow up. He scrambled onto the top and helped Kerrigan do the same. Aldaris followed and Zeratul climbed up last. Raynor pointed to the closest Transport, which was also the one of the few which weren't penetrated. Raynor prepared himself and ran. He reached the edge and leaped forward. He soared through space and collided with a hybrid. He made it to the Transport and started to tussle with the hybrid. He rolled over to the edge and nearly rolled off until the hybrid was killed by Aldaris' Psi Wave. Raynor threw the body off the edge and it floated away. Kerrigan was next to jump. She leaped off as the Transport exploded. Zeratul was propelled forward as he grabbed Kerrigan's arm so she made it. They landed and pressed a button that opened a hatch. Kerrigan climbed in and pressed a second button which closed the hatch and sealed it shut. She pressed a third that opened a door which led to the holding room. Raynor followed with Zeratul behind him and Aldaris last. The occupants inside the ship were a few Zealots and Dragoons. They looked at Kerrigan when she entered and the Zealots eyes glowed. Raynor entered and their eyes lost their angry glare but was replaced with a sign of acceptance. Zeratul and Aldaris were last and the Protoss bowed their head in a sign of respect. Zeratul motioned for them to raise their heads as he sat down. p hr p pI know its not as much as the others but I couldn't think of what else to write. 


End file.
